Lori & Clyde trapped in an elevator
by wildchild21
Summary: Lori and Clyde get stuck inside a broken elevator. And during this experience. Clyde must face his biggest fear yet.


(Lori goes on an elevator, and while she's on her phone, she's unaware that Clyde is going on as well, lifting a heavy, tall box.)

Lori: Oh, hey. Could you press the button for me?

Clyde: Sure.

(As Clyde is trying to reach the button due to the box blocking the view, he trips and inadvertently lets go of the box and it smashes the elevator controls and it malfunctions.)

Lori: AAAH! What the- Oh no! The controls are broken. I'm trapped! I'm literally trapped!

Clyde: You mean we are literally trapped.

Lori: Huh?

(She turns around to see Clyde.)

Lori: Clyde?!

Clyde: L-L-L-Lori?!

(Clyde's nose bleeds and he faints.)

Lori: Oh, great. My day literally just got better. I gotta call for help.

(Lori's phone bleeps an error.)

Lori: No bars? Agh, this is hopeless.

(10 minutes later, Clyde wakes up and sees Lori.)

Clyde: L-L-L-L-L-Lo-

Lori: Stop! Just... please stop, for once in your life. I literally can't afford anymore disasters. I mean, why did you destroy the controls with this tall box?

(Clyde freezes.)

Lori: (sigh) Look, maybe you didn't mean to do it, this could be my fault for not pressing a button first while i was on my phone. What do you think?

(Clyde still freezes.)

Lori: Come on, Clyde? Would it literally kill you to actually say something to me normallly?

(Clyde nods his head.)

Lori: But why?

(Clyde types on his phone, then shows it to Lori.)

Lori: "Because I am feeling scared right now." What? Clyde, why on earth would you be scared of talking to me?

(Clyde types again, and shows his phone to her again.)

Lori: "Because sometimes when you're around me, I get this feeling in my stomach where I always fear that I... unimpress you. I also can't ever think straight everytime I see you. You sort of let my guard down. No matter how hard I try, I always get scared that you will hate me, even as a friend."

(Lori is puzzled.)

Lori: Clyde! That's literally the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I can't believe you would be scared of me hating you. Well, I do hate to see you have nose bleeds and faint all the time, and I must admit, I may feel a little bad for you. But trust me when I say this, I will never ever hate you, I do like you, Clyde, but you know I'm dating Bobby. And you don't have to try to impress me. The only thing I'm impressed of, is you being a great friend to my brother. And you'll always be a great friend to me too. Do you understand?

(Clyde inhales heavily.)

Clyde: Yes... I do.

(They both smile.)

Lori: But right now, we need to figure how to get out of this elevator. There's literally no service to call for help. Do you have an idea, Clyde?

(Clyde is thinking, he sees the box.)

Clyde: That's it. The box

(Clyde opens the box, and reveals a ladder.)

Lori: Why do you have a ladder in a box?

Clyde: My dads ordered a wrong ladder. This one was too tall for them. If we could reach the top. then maybe we can climb up to find doors and open them, and we are both free.

Lori: Clyde, that's literally genius.

(Clyde and Lori set up the ladder. They both get out of the broken elevator and climb up the laddr to find doors.)

Clyde: Hey, Lori, I see doors.

Lori: Oh, thank goodness.

(The ladder loses it balance.)

Lori and Clyde: Woah

Lori: Clyde, I think we're literally gonna have to jump.

Clyde: OK, let do this, together.

(Lori nods her head.)

Clyde and Lori: 1, 2, 3!

(They both jump to the door in dramatic fashion. The both push the doors and are finally set free. They both celebrate.)

Lori: Clyde, you did it, you set us free.

(Lori hugs Clyde.)

Lori: Now I really literally am impressed with you. You're my hero.

(Lori smooches Clyde.)

Lori: Hey, you didn't even faint, or get a nose bleed.

Clyde: Oh my gosh. You're right. I finally got over it.

(Clyde hugs Lori.)

Clyde: Thank you, thank you, thank you, for helping me get over my fear. You definitely are a great friend, Lori.

Lori: Now then, I gonna go head off now.

Clyde: Yeah, me too. It was great talking to you... normally.

Lori: It literally sure was.

(Lori and Clyde leave the building.)

(Clydes calls Dr. Lopez)

Clyde: Hello, Dr. Lopez, I won't be needing that medication anymore. I am completely normal around her now.


End file.
